


Just One Kiss

by HeavenWontTakeMeBack



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural - Alternate Universe
Genre: Aka they both love each other but don't know the other loves them back, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But dean still calls him angel, Castiel Angst, Castiel Does Not Understand, Casual Sex, Dean Admits His Feelings, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, Established Friends With Benefits, Friends With Benefits, Graceless Castiel, Human Castiel, M/M, Oblivious Castiel, Oblivious Dean, Poor Sam, References to Sex, Rowena's attack dog spell did not happen, Sam has no idea, We'll just say this is happening in season 11 somewhere, destiel ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:19:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5756917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavenWontTakeMeBack/pseuds/HeavenWontTakeMeBack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One kiss. That's all Castiel wants. Sure, being friends with benefits with Dean is great and all, but one kiss would be nice. </p>
<p>Castiel decides to take matters into his own hands.</p>
<p>--- </p>
<p>Alternate season 11. The attack dog spell didn't happen. No mentions of anything that happens in Season 11, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little ficlet I wrote to try and get myself back into writing again. I actually don't have a specific timeline for this, so we'll just say that it happens in Season 11 and ignore what has happened so far in said season.

Castiel paced his room in frustration, knowing that it would only be minutes before Dean appeared at his door. Sam had just left on a grocery run, and knowing the younger Winchester, he would be gone for awhile. 

Castiel didn't have an exact date for when the casual sex with Dean started, but he remembered the first time it happened. They had both been very intoxicated after a hunt and it just sort of...happened. Dean had avoided him for over a week before he slipped in to Castiel's room in the middle of the night to apologize for his actions. Cas had just looked at him silently before getting up from the bed and striding over to him. He slid Dean's shirt off his shoulders, and it was all over from there. 

The sex was great, but Castiel was tired of always laying on his stomach. 

And he really, really wanted Dean to kiss him. 

Dean was always gentle with Cas unless he asked for more. And Dean did press little kisses to his neck, but never to his mouth. Castiel didn't know how to ask him to.

Maybe he shouldn't ask. Maybe he should just...do it. 

Castiel heard footsteps outside his room and froze. To his surprise, they kept going. 

Castiel made his decision. 

He slipped into the hallway as Dean disappeared around the corner toward the kitchen. Castiel picked up his pace, coming face to face with Dean at the end of the hallway. 

"Cas?" Dean had a bottle of water in his hand. "Are you-" 

Castiel pushed him up against the wall, the bottle of water falling from Dean's hand. Dean stared at him, confusion in his eyes. Castiel hesitated for a moment. 

"Cas?" Dean asked again. No turning back now. Castiel slowly leaned in, pressing his mouth to Dean's. He felt Dean freeze before his hand was curling around Castiel's hip and he was pulling him closer, gasping into his mouth when Castiel's hands moved from his shoulders to his hair. Suddenly it was Castiel's back against the wall, and Dean was breaking the kiss. He didn't pull away from Castiel though, instead leaning his forehead against his. 

"I just wanted you to kiss me," Castiel finally said softly. Dean pulled back from him then, staring at him. Castiel met his gaze for a few seconds before untangling himself from Dean. "It won't happen again." Dean continued to stare at him. Castiel didn't know what else to do other than retreat. He ducked around Dean and began to walk quickly down the hall.

He couldn't name the strange feeling in his chest. It felt like it was aching, but Castiel knew that his heart was perfectly healthy. He never heard Dean rushing after him because of the pounding in his head, so it took him by surprise when Dean was spinning him around and crushing their mouths together. Castiel automatically wrapped his arms around Dean's neck. He didn't realize that tears were running down his cheeks until Dean was pulling back and wiping them away, pressing kisses to his eyelids and his cheeks. 

"Don't," Castiel mumbled, pushing Dean's hands away. "You don't want to, I know you don't want to."

"Stop," Dean's voice was soft, his hands catching Cas's.

"No, you stop. Stop pretending you care about me when I know that you don't." Castiel tried to pry his hands away, but stopped when he realized Dean was laughing. Hurt rose in his chest and he tried to yank himself away again, but Dean was pulling him to his chest. 

"You stupid, stupid angel," Dean was mumbling into his shoulder. "I was never pretending." 

"But..." Castiel was so terribly confused. 

"I thought that you didn't care about me," Dean said, cradling Castiel's face in his hands now. "I thought that you were having sex with me out of pity. I never thought that you actually wanted me." 

"Of course I wanted you!" Castiel huffed. 

"I know that now." 

"But you never kissed me, you never let me look at you.." 

"Because I didn't want to get attached to you like that, let alone care about you more than I already did." 

"But you kiss everyone else..." 

"Because none of them are you," Dean was still holding his face. "I know I won't care about them in the morning. I know I won't fall in love with them. You're different. You have always been different. I'm always expecting you to tell me to leave when I appear at your door, but I am so desperate for something, anything, that I show up anyway. I have always been waiting for you to tell me that you found someone who actually deserves you."

"But I didn't know. I had no idea that you wanted this."

"How many times do I have to tell you that I suck at these things? You took me by surprise when you kissed me, and then you looked so upset that I realized that I was being stupid too." Dean leaned down and kissed him, gently this time. Castiel leaned into him when the kiss was broken. 

"Are you sure you want this?" Dean asked softly. "I'm cursed when it comes to these things." 

Castiel smiled suddenly. "I'd rather have you, cursed or not." He quoted at him. Dean smiled and shook his head before pulling Cas into another kiss. 

~X.x.X~

Sam came back to find Dean and Cas in the kitchen. Castiel was looking at the stove in confusion and Dean was laughing at him. Sam watched from his position in the hallway as Dean turned Cas around at the stove so he was facing him, and to Sam's surprise, pressed their mouths together. It started out innocent, but it didn't stay innocent long. 

Finally. 

Then Sam cringed and cleared his throat, stepping into the kitchen. Castiel and Dean sprung apart.

"I'm really happy that you two finally pulled your heads out of your asses, but good God, get a room." Sam dropped the grocery bags on the table before spinning on his heel and pointedly ignoring Dean's snickering as he left the kitchen.


End file.
